legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 28
(Landarick continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Sam drops a brick, landing square on a Psycrow's head.) Sam: Sorry! Sorry! (Max throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. A grappling hook reaches Quasimodo. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building. Meanwhile, Victor and Hugo are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.) Sam: Ready...aim...fire! (They push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. The Mystory club scatter as it hits.) Sam: Are you sure that's how it works? (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers.) Max: Works for me! (Cut to Index, sending the birds to attack, aka "The Wizard of Oz.") Index: Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! (Meanwhile, Sam is using Max as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Landarick attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering villains below. As V.V. Argost lands right in front of Landarick, however, the ground gives way, followed by the whole ledge area collapsing into a huge crater, swallowing him whole. V.V. Argost tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and the boy approaching and the boy has very angry look on his face.) V.V. Argost: Ahh, Riliane and Damian Wayne, my friends. Damian Wayne: Friends? I thought you said I'm the enemy! V.V. Argost: {Very nervous} No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO! (The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of cheetahs closes on and devours V.V. Argost and Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche is impaled and dies most horribly.) (At the great hall, Pandora walked to the Miracle Elite and prepares her trident.) Pandora: Final words? Kokoro: Oh no you don't! Not this time! Squid Girl: Get her, Kokoro! (Kokoro punched Pandora in her face. Robby tore Pandora's dress into shreds. She was now in ragged dress.) Red Skull: Meddling Brat!!!!! (MockingJay Crusader came to Spawn.) Takua/Takanuva: Sir, are you all right? Kain Highwind: Are you hurt? Spawn: Yeah, I'm fine. I sprained my ankle bone. (All the sudden the Lamp was standing next to the lamp. Xigbar thinks of good idea.) Xigbar: It's the lamp the hold someone for all eternity. Gatomon: I got it! Patamon: Time to end their fun! Strong Bad: And their revenge too. Hit woman! (Julia Chang took the Lamp.) Julia Chang: Hey, Pandora, you and your children will meet your end forever! (The Acolytes screams and getting sucked into the vortex and inside the Lamp. The Half of the Miracle Elite are free.) Vexx: At Last! Gumby: Thank you so much! Cat in The Hat: You saved me! (Pandora and Red Skull are both alone. The Heroes cornered them.) Polka: Pandora, you're under arrest for vandalism, destroying all universes, and committing crimes! Kohaku: We're about to take you down! Stacy Hirano: That's right! Like they said! Grinch: You're both under arrest and there's nothing you can do about it! Red Skull: Sorry Pandora our game is not done yet! (Red Skull flashes his camera at heroes. He and Pandora disappeared.) Pokey: What happened? Terra: Where are they? Ayane: Whoa! What's going on? Kokoro: They got away! Strong Bad: Bummer! Aoi Kunieda: we are close to arrest them. Sam: Looks like we won! Max: Thanks to all of you! Landarick: Why is somebody hiding under Emma's cloak? (Julia Chang remove Emma's cloak of Romeo's face. Landarick was shocked.) Landarick: Oh! What happened? Ghoulies: We tried to save him while you and Sam and Max attacking other villains. Gatomon: (cries) That menace Acolyte really killed Romeo. (In the small room. Romeo was places in the coven. The heroes gather all over the place. Spectre was in front.) Spectre: Romeo was our great helper to stop Pandora and the villains. We will miss him very much. (Terra cries while others mourns Romeo. Then the light shines on Romeo and we hear Jessica's voice.) Jessica Truscott: (Voice Over) You've proved yourself Brave, Truthful, and Unselfish. This day you are now a "Hero of Multi-Universe." (Romeo glows up and rises.) Awake my son... Awake. (Romeo got up from the coven. He looked at the mirror and saw himself wearing Jessica Truscott's dress. Then he turns at Terra, crying for him.) Romeo Conbolt: Mom, why am I wearing this dress? (Terra looked up and others cheered.) Vexx: Hell Yes! Patamon: He's alive! Xigbar Great! Marshmallow: Yeah! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline